sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Nobumoto Rosuke / Relationships
This is an accurate list of Nobumoto Rosuke/Loo's relationships in the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. Family Parents *'Aziz' - Loo's father who seems to have a lot power, sometimes refered as almost as strong as Catastrophe. Besides that, he is a caring person who only uses his powers to protect the ones he loves and that are important to him. Loo has stated that he always looked up to his father. He also said, that Aziz doesn't trust Catastrophe at all. *'Kalena' - Loo's mother who is a very caring person. She is usually worried about others, mostly about those who are her family. However, Loo is the one she is most worried about, due to his careless attitude. Loo said that he loves her but is also annoyed by her behavior sometimes. Kallisto & Kalliope Loo's younger sisters. Kallisto and Kalliope are twins who look up to their older brother, even show that they really missed him while being in our world instead of Kamon. The two really like to hug others or each other. Eventhough he hasn't mentioned the two directly, Loo cares a lot about them. He even gave to two nicknames; Kallisto is called "Kalli" and Kalliope is called "Kallo" by Loo. Other *'Biumi' - The plush animal ownes by Loo. Biumi resembles are bear and is a plush figure of the Kamonian bear, the Biuma. (Even though written with an 'i', it's pronouced without one) Biumi was been with Loo since he was young and probably still means a lot for him. Biumi has lost his left ear but no one knows what happened to it. Friends Voide Voide’s Loo best friend, who was also a villain of Sky Pretty Cure. They have been friends quite a long time and it is possible that its Void’s fault that Loo chose to be a warrior. While Void is ten years older than Loo, they act like they are at the same age, which would be Loo’s fault because they usually act pretty childish. Though they used to fight a lot, it was shown that they meant a lot to each other. Voide has always been protective towards Loo, seeing him something like his younger brother. He even taught him warrior stuff long before Loo started attending specialized schools. Even after Void was defeated, Loo describes Voide as his best friend. Amashiro Kiyomi Kiyomi was the reason why Loo changed to the angels' side. He feels a lot for Kiyomi, though he doesn't show it in public and blushes easily when someone asks him out about Kiyomi. Due to his behavior, Kiyomi likes to call him "cute", which always surprises him, gets confused, starts blushing and tells her 'that he is not cute'. Even almost never calls her by her full name, since he only calls her "Dia", which she answers by calling him "puppy" sometimes. At the end of Rainbow Star, he has trouble to leave earth because doesn't to get seperated from her and even started slightly crying. No matter how you look at it, they are always important to each other. To see more, please folLoo this link. Bayla Bayla used to have a neutral opinion about him. She knew about Kiyomi's feelings for him and then stopped seeing him as an enemy, if she ever did. Later she likes the idea off teasing them and usually annoys Loo by openly stating what he is thinking, relating his feelings. Though none of that is means mean, they still get along quite well. Also, while Kiyomi is the actual carrier of Bayla's powers, Bayla is usually with Loo, which shouldn't be a problem, since Kiyomi is too. Nilam Nilam was the first to not attack Loo in any way. Though he was rather scared to see Loo, he listened to what he was saying in a neutral, caring way. Though Loo was his enemy back then, he told Nilam that he can't give up and needs to go on with fighting his friends. Later on, the two have shown to have developed a very good friendship, even though Sapphie isn't very happy about that. Tachibana Amber Amber had warmed up towards Loo faster than the remaining team members. Though she still acts cold towards him at times, she actually is very fond of him, knowing that he has a sweet tooth. She often brings him some MIKAN~PAN sweets over, knowing that he like it and likes a lot of it. However, she's not a fan of his laziness. Yuuki Ririan Ririan and Loo are rather good friends. They don't show much 'emotion' towards each other like towards any other characters. However, they two have been seen making jokes about themselves. They have a rather friendly relationship. Minotori Ema Ema and Loo have a rather calm friendship. While Sapphie was raging at him at the beginning, Ema saw it rather calm, staying neutral for Kiyomi. Later on, they still go on with the calm, neutral friendship. All in all, it is not much known about their friendship but it is known that they spent much time together (which is because Kiyomi spends time with Ema) and also spend breaks together. Akabayashi Rubi Like most of the others, Rubi is very unpleased about Loo being around with them so much. It’s not that she thinks he’s pure evil, it’s more because she can’t trust him. However, she is not as closed to him as Sapphie, so she warms up towards him rather fast. However, Rubi still tends to fight with him a lot. Mostly because he gets annoyed of her attitude and enjoys to provoke a lot. But she can’t stay mad at him long because she’s not the unforgiving kind of person. Later, it is shown that Loo acts towards her slightly different than towards the others. Judging his behavior, he acts like an older brother towards Rubi, which might be because Rubi kinda resembles one of his sisters. Aoba Sapphie A funny but very complicated friendship. Sapphie didn't trust Loo at all at the beginning and always tried to "protect" Kiyomi from him. And even after she started trusting him, she likes to tease him. The two keep teasing each other or even call each other by special nicknames. However, their teasing sometimes becomes a arugment where Kiyomi has to try to calm them two down. Momozaki Rikka Like the common opinion, Rikka thinks he is way too rude sometimes. She usually acts pretty cold towards him - like he acts towards her. But she just can't stop her cheerfulness and tends to be laughing even though she wants to stay cold. She is also annoyed by him fast as she doesn't want him to tell her things which he doesn't folLoo himself. Though she's only two months older, she keeps telling Loo to call her his "senpai". Itou Ami Ami sees in Loo the only way to get Yumi back. And that's why she's annoyed when he has no answer or when he's not serious. She also sometimes forgets that he either doesn't know anything about the topic or is not alLooed to use his powers when he's in public. Still, she's kinda pushy towards him when it comes to Yumi. Even though Ami tries to stay calm, her anger just popps out and Loo tends to get this anger at him because he can deal with it better than others. Takagi Chris Loo met Chris during their first High School day, coincidentally they are in the same class. Though Loo first acts cold towards Chris, he soon warms up with him and they became friends. However, Loo is still annoyed how Chris is open for everything and doesn't even think about things at all. Kisaragi Yumi TBA Others *'Yoshida-san' - Yoshida-san always kept trying to become one of Loo's friends but continued calling him "Kuraisoba-san", which Loo doesn't like at all. Loo always though he'd be annoying and stayed cold. *'Teruiro Yoshiro' - Not really a friend of him. More like a rival. Yoshiro showed to have a crush on Kiyomi, which maked Loo not just jealous but also angry. *'Mie' - Loo met Mie when they both were pretty young. They seemed to like each other. Later, Loo saved her from the great flood. However, Loo has never seen her after that. References Category:Relationships